ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daimaō
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TheUltraKamehameha to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Reply Glad your joining but you don't have to draw everything or anything for that matter. lol I always use Google for my pics. Supremegogeta 16:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Please leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. I hope you have a great and fun time! August 21 Are fusion fic when will we start, have you made the page yet? 00:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So are the Goku and vegeta parts going to cross? 00:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) K but can this be like around the 10 years later time so videl and pan are there too? kk lol 01:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) did u message me? About Trolls return? wait nvm 23:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) YOUR TURN FOR WRITING 19:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello TUK. Can you check out my new blog, because it's about pics, and I can get any I want now, so I here to tell you you can request pics you want. Just tell me what they are on the blog. Thanks. 19:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, that must suck for you but... I got 2 reasons. 1.your sig 2.my sig 01:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HelloDbzfan888 00:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Dbzfan999 hello i created a move i want u to delete it can u>? its black kamehameha Hiya! You wanted me to message you? [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 21:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is one pic. I still haven't finished with the other. Do you like it? ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's the last photo. Had to tweak the bground and the standing position. ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Proposal Sorry, I'm gonna have to say "No" to your proposal. Don't take it personally, I just think that getting " Online Married" is pretty loser-like (No offense). :P [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Two words...Paint.NET. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Uhh too secret information. Access denied. :/ ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) go on my wiki http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity RE: Question I don't. I just go to random abandoned dragon ball fanon wikis and I copy the pics to my computer. Then upload them here. I get them from those wikis and a site callled deviantart. EntertainmentFan14 13:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah. EntertainmentFan14 13:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC)